1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a projecting device, and more particularly to a projecting device with an air guiding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an upward view of partial elements of a conventional projector is shown. The projector 100 includes a housing 110, a lamp module 134, an optical assembly, a cameral lens 140 and a fan 150 (not illustrated). The light generated by the lamp module 134 is transmitted to the cameral lens 140 through the optical assembly and projected onto an external screen. The housing 110 includes an air inlet 115 and an air outlet 155. The fan 150 is disposed near the lamp module 134.
When the projector 100 functions, the fan 150 attracts an air by the air inlet 115 disposed on the housing 110. The air is circulated through the inside of the projector, attracted to the fan 150 and vented via the air outlet 155 so to cool down the internal elements of the projector.
However, it is inevitable that some of the optical elements, the optical element 132 for example, are positioned at a cooling unfriendly position. Moreover, the heat generated by the lamp module 134 may cause the optical element 132 to malfunction. Consequently, the imaging quality is affected. The conventional method is to add a fan to cool down the optical element. However, the installation of a fan not only occupies more internal space of a projector, but also increases noise during operation and incurs more manufacturing costs. Therefore, how to effectively cool down the optical element, save the internal space of the projector, avoid noise and reduce the manufacturing cost of the projector is indeed an imminent issue to be resolved.